You Look Familiar
by Megami Tenshi
Summary: YYHxDBZ cross. Botan and Bulma somehow get switched... Vegeta Bulma, implied YK, KY and GokuChi-Chi. Slight AU.


You Look Familiar:

By Megami Tenshi.

Disclaimer: despite all my protests, I do not own YYH or DBZ.. As you can clearly see, my name is not Togashi Yoshihiro or Akira… I forget.. ::Bows:: sensei, I wish you well. (although I may change me name… ^ ~ ^ hehehe…)

Chapter one: 

The Switch

%%%%%%*%%%%%%

That cinched it. There was something very wrong here. All of a sudden, she had woken up on a couch, in a strange room, and saw Vegeta and several others she didn't know. But that might be a hallucination conjured up by her aching head. 

She moaned, and got the full attention of the room. A he/she with long red hair was at her side immediately. Another very tall male with orange hair and wearing a light blue school uniform said in a deep voice, "hey, I think she's awake, Urameshi!" 

"No joke moron," said a boy in a green uniform with slicked back black hair, apparently 'Urameshi'. "Is she okay, Kurama?" he asked.

"Yes Yusuke, she's fine. Probably suffering from shock, but other than that, she's in no way hurt." 

At this point, three girls entered the room. One had sea foam green hair, and the other two had brown. "Botan-chan, are you okay?" said the girl with the blue hair.

The unknown woman shot to a sitting position and immediately regretted it. She hadn't been in this much pain since she was in labor, and hadn't known any other pain as great existed. "My… name's … not… Botan…" she croaked. Everyone in the room looked surprised. 

"What?" asked the shorter of the brown haired girls.

"I'm not Botan," she repeated, a bit more clearly. "My name is Bulma." Then she looked over to the windowsill and said, " Vegeta, honey, what did you do to your hair?" she got the idea she had said something wrong, because Vegeta turned to her with his eyes bugging out of his head. The whole room looked at her like she had just verbally told whoever _was_ in the window to kill her. 

"HN?!" he exclaimed. 

Deciding she felt better, sheepish, but better, she turned her head slowly surveying the room. "Trunks? Trunks, its mom, where are you sweetie?" no answer. 

They boy called Yusuke pulled out what seemed to be a compact. "Koenma?" he told it, "we've got a problem, and her name isn't Botan."

%%%%%%*%%%%%%

Elsewhere..

%%%%%%*%%%%%%                   

There was something on her mid-section, and she wasn't happy about it. Her head was pounding, and whatever was on her  was definitely not helping. Remembering that jin, Touya, Chu, Rinku, Suzuka and Shishiwakukmaru had come on this vacation with them, she decided it was Rinku. "Rinku, get off." She groaned.  The weight slid off her, but an unfamiliar voice accompanied it. 

"Daddy, mommy's up!" he shouted. She winced as the loud sound reached her ears. A door opened and closed, and footsteps followed. She then felt a large, strong hand on her shoulder, and that hand began to gently shake her.

"Onna," a deep voice said, " onna," it repeated. A fed-up sigh then, "Bulma, honey, wake up!" that got her attention. Her eyes snapped open, and a man greatly resembling Hiei had his hand on her shoulder and was hovering above her. 

She instantly closed her eyes, and moaned, "Hiei, just kill me now, okay?" 

After a moment, the same voice that had proclaimed her consciousness, said, "Mommy, are you okay?"

"Took the words out of my mouth, son. Bulma, are you alright?" said the man.

She opened her eyes again to see, not only Hiei, but a young child with violet hair looking at her. She closed her eyes against a searing pain, and then said, "Not… Bulma…"

"You were last time I checked." the man replied.

"What?" she asked, opening her eyes and beginning to rise to a sitting position. 'Hiei' assisted her in this action, shocking her to Meikai and back again. For the first time, her eyes were not blinded with pain and she looked at him. No headband, no jagan, no starburst, and definitely a different hairline, not that she had ever been close enough to actually _know_ what his hairline looked like.... "I'm assuming your name isn't Hiei." 

"…You don't know my name." he stated.

"Not that I can recall. Mind telling me?" she said cheerfully.

"Go first." He replied.

" Botan."

"Vegeta."

"I'M TRUNKS! Mommy don't you remember me?" cried the child as tears flowed down his cheeks.

Maternal instincts kicking in,  Botan gathered the child up in her arms, and doing mother-ish stuff. Once Trunks had calmed down, she sent him off to play in another room. "Glad to see you back to normal." Vegeta said. 

"Eh… whaddaya mean, 'normal' Vegeta? I swear I've never met you before in my life!" Botan said.

Vegeta frowned. "Hn. I think I'd know my own wife when I see her."

With that said, Botan promptly fainted into Vegeta's arms. 


End file.
